


[podfic] Choices

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, due to blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt:<br/>Hawke's party, containing Sebastian, Fenris, and Anders, is captured - possibly by someone who was hunting down Fenris - and decides the elf needs to be punished from running away from his master. In a twisted way, he tells Fenris he needs to be fucked to learn his place. Out of 'kindness' though he gives him a choice by who. And if he doesn't decide he will let his men do the honors, killing him when done. Hawke and Sebastian think Fenris will choose either of them since they are both his friend and would know they would do everything they could to make it as painless as possible for him. Emotionally and physically. They are in shock when Fenris chooses Anders. Anders especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577872) by [zillah1199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199). 



This is the podfic of Zillah1199's Choices. It was a bitch to record bc I was using my mother's laptops inbuilt mic, and it kept making this crackling noise which I could not get rid of. I must have podficced this entire thing twice over.Nevertheless, I'm happy with the finished result and I hope that you are too.

 

[here is the mp3, click to stream,right click then save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Choices.mp3) (size: 20mb)

 

[here is the m4a, right click then save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Choices.m4a) (size: 12mb)


End file.
